The Truth Comes Out A Little At A Time
by LiveLaughLoveBeFree
Summary: Angel thought her family died at the paw's of the Hyena's. But will the truth eventually come out a little at a time?OCxSimba
1. Chapter 1

Angel screamed as a vision flashed through her. She saw Simba in the gorge and Mufassa falling to his death with the stamped. Mufassa and Sarabi were around Angel in a second with Rafiki checking her over.

"It is a vision of death" Rafiki announced.

" Simba, Gorge, Mufassa's death, Scar cause of death" Angel whimpered curling into herself.

" When?" Mufassa asked nudging Angel slightly with his snout.

" High noon when Simba goes with Scar. Scar left Simba in the gorge as his minion's of the hyena's send the buffalo's into a stamped where Simba is." Angel answered.

" Simba already left with Scar" Sarabi answered turning to look at Angel, but a cloud of dust was where she was laying and Angel was halfway to the gorge.

" De child is fast when a life is in danger, just like when her parent's died she managed to save de rest of her family from de hyena's." Rafiki said.

" Such a heavy burden for a young cub" Sarabi answered watching as Mufassa ran after Angel who was in the gorge with the stamped.

**At the gorge**

"Angel! Help me!" Simba cried as Angel took form of a large bird swooping in and caught Simba on her back just as the tree broke.

" SIMBA!" Mufassa roared.

" Get him!" Angel screamed banking a hard left as something whizzed back where she just was as Simba slipped off her back but Angel caught him again and gave him to Mufassa. Just as something caught her eye. " Hyena's" Angel growled taking off before taking flight again before Mufassa could register what was happening.

" Zazu, follow Angel and bring her back safely" Mufassa ordered before taking Simba back to Pride rock.

" Where's Angel?" Sarabi asked worriedly nuzzling her husband.

" Went after the hyena's" Mufassa answered " Zazu is with her"

" WHAT?" Sarabi screamed. " You just basically sentenced her to death! She won't stop until all the hyena's are dead, unless she dies first. Especially after what they did to her parent's"

" What happened to her parent's?" Mufassa asked.

" The hyena's killed them, along with her twin" Sarabi whispered. " Also, I'm her..." Just then a loud scream cut off Sarabi.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lion King, I only own Angel and her deceased family member's.**

**Review please! Thanks so much. If anyone wants to be apart of this story as part of Angel's family that has lived just message me with all the info just as how they are related ( I need her Mother, Father, older brother and sister, and grandparents, and uncle from mother.**


	2. Author's note

**THIS IS NOT A UPDATE!**

**Hi everyone, I am so sorry I haven't updated I wanted to post up the next chapter the next day after I posted this story but it didn't happen, I'm writing up the chapter now, but I giving you this author's note to wish everyone a super Christmas and a awsome New Year. And as my Christmas present to all you guy's I'll try my best and get hopefully 2 or three chapter's up before January 3rd but I can't make any promises but I will try.**

**Thanks so much, **

**Silverswipe **


	3. Chapter 2

_**Previously**_

_Sarabi whispered " Also, I'm her..." Just then a loud scream cut off Sarabi._

" What was that?" Mufassa asked looking at his wife who's face was stricken with fear.

" That was Angel" Sarabi answered

" How do you know her scream?" Mufassa asked.

" Because I was there's when Angel's mother was murdered also who is my sister..." Sarabi whispered. " I'm Angel's aunt, and Angel's family still lives in their kingdom... Angel is a princess of a very powerful land and also the rightful heir of Pride peak's"

" You mean Angel is the Ruler of the Pride peak's the most powerful kingdom known to animal?" Mufassa said. Just then another loud scream was heard along with a roar similar to Scar's followed by another fierce one.

" The Ruler's brother has risen" Sarabi smiled before running off to the gorge.

Once Sarabi arrived at the gorge she was met with the view of the Pride Peak family.

" Sarabi!" Angel cried as she ran up to her newly discovered aunt. Sarabi noted that Angel was limping heavily, also noting Angel was marked with the Pride Peak's lightning bolt on her chest and right side.

" Hello my niece" Sarabi smiled nuzzling Angel's silver head.

" Aunt Sarabi?" Angel questioned. " Am I really the Ruler of Pride Peak's?"

" Yes my child you are" Sarabi answered.

" AWSOME!" Angel yelled before giggling when her older brother Zeus who was named after the Greek god came over and stood on top of her, casting a shadow on her smaller frame.

" Whose this?" Mufassa said walking up next to Sarabi protectively with Simba next to him.

" The Pride Peak's family" Sarabi said watching Angel drag her bloody right hind leg around. " Angel why don't you get your leg checked out?" Zeus looked over at Angel when he noticed her bloody right hind leg.

" Angel!" Zeus boomed making her freeze before slowly turning around.

" Yea?" Angel asked quietly

" Why didn't you tell anyone about Scar attacking your leg?" Zeus asked.

" Um...I dunno" Angel answered meekly.

" Your going to star for healing right now" Zeus growled.

" No!" Angel cried. "I DON'T WANNA!" Angel attempted to run away as fast as you can when you have a broken dismembered leg.

"Angel!" Zeus said chasing after Angel grabbing her by the scruff of her neck as she mewled helplessly.

" Help me" Angel whined.

" Heh sorry kiddo" Angel's older sister Sky said walking up.

" You suck" Angel mumbled earning a tail to the head making her wince.

" No bad language" Sky said taking Angel from Zeus and heading over to Star.

" She still hates doctor's I see" Zeus commented watching Angel break free from Sky and run only to be blocked by Sarabi's brother Ares.

" You should see her with our healer Rafiki" Mufassa chuckled " It takes me and Sarabi to hold her down for her medicine".

After a couple hour's of Angel breaking free Angel limped over to them with a cast like thing on her leg.

"Hmph" Angel said plopping ontop of Zeus who was laying down.

**This isn't my best but I needed to get something out for people. I'm going to get out the 4th chapter maybe tomorrow or today, if I finish cleaning in enough time before I have to go shovel snow**

**Review please**


	4. Authors Note

**Author's Note**

I cannot believe it's been nearly 4 years since I've updated. I've had a lot of stuff go on in my life and I lost all focus on this story. I am putting this story on hold until I can get an idea of where I want this story to go. I'm going into my junior (11th) year of high school in a month so my life is about to get hectic trying to get stuff done so senior year is easy. As a warning updating will not be very often, but I promise I will try to get back on track with this.


End file.
